This is a collaborative project between PWO, DMB, and CSL to: investigate local area network (LAN) technology as it relates to personal computers (PCs), implement PCs on the DCRT Ethernet LAN, and share the knowledge developed with other NIH organizations. Background and Objectives: The DCRT Ethernet LAN was installed in early FY85 as the first step in developing expertise in LAN technology. The LAN interconnects a great variety of computer systems in use throughout DCRT. This particular project was established to develop and implement a plan for the connection and use of PCs on the DCRT Ethernet and to investigate LAN technology as it applies to PCs in the NIH environment. The knowledge and experience gained will form the basis of advice given to other NIH organizations.